falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Stevie Mack
25 (during Escape! and further quests) |affiliation =Vault 101 security |role =Security Officer |location =Vault 101 |quests =Escape! Trouble on the Homefront |family =Allen Mack (father) Gloria Mack (mother) Stanley Armstrong (grandfather) Wally Mack (brother) Susie Mack (sister) Beatrice Armstrong (aunt) Mary Kendall (aunt) |alignment =Evil (in Escape!) Neutral (in Trouble on the Homefront) |actor =Jeff Baker |dialogue =CG02StevieMack.txt (Growing Up Fast) CG04Vault101Security03.txt (Escape!) Vault101Security03.txt (Trouble on the Homefront |special =( ): (Escape!): (Growing Up Fast) |tag skills =( ): (Escape!): (Growing Up Fast) : |derived =( ): (Escape!): (Growing Up Fast) : |level =5 2 (during Escape! only) |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave (Trouble on the Homefront) Foolhardy (Escape!) Cowardly (Growing Up Fast) |assistance =Helps allies (Trouble on the Homefront only) Helps friends and allies |hair color =Peach |eye color =Hazel Blue (Growing Up Fast only) |hairstyle =HairBase HairBuzzCut (Growing Up Fast only) |head add ons=EyebrowM None (Growing Up Fast only) |height =1.00 |factions ='Growing Up Fast:' None Escape! & Trouble on the Homefront Vault101Faction Vault101SecurityFaction Trouble on the Homefront: MS16Vault101Faction MS16Vault101StatusQuoFaction |class =Vault101Security (Trouble on the Homefront) CGVault101Security (Escape!) SecurityOfficer (Growingf Up Fast) |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) }} |content2= |content3= }} Officer Steve "Stevie" Mack is a security officer in Vault 101 in 2277. Background Born in 2252, Stevie is the sadistic gung-ho new guy in security. He's been dying to join the force and is willing to do whatever it takes to get in good with "the boss" (Chief Hannon), including being particularly overzealous during emergencies.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide He is responsible for the killing of Jonas.Stevie Mack's dialogue: "Jonas cried while we beat him, did you know that?" Relationships He is Susie and Wally Mack's brother, and Allen Mack and Gloria Mack's son. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview * He will only drop a finger during Escape!. Quests * Escape!: Officer Mack is found in the security office interrogating Amata. If the Lone Wanderer took the Overseer's gun from Amata, he/she has no choice but to fight Mack, due to the fact that he attacks them on sight. However, if you insisted Amata keep her father's gun to protect herself, she will shoot Mack in self-defense, killing him. If you interrupt before Amata fires on him, however, she will escape and the player will again be responsible for dispatching Mack. * Trouble on the Homefront: If not killed in "Escape!," Mack is found in the vault when you return. He is not hostile. Inventory * He will only wear the helmet during Trouble on the Homefront. Notes While Stevie doesn't appear during the birthday party in Growing Up Fast, his unused old model exists in the G.E.C.K. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Stevie Mack appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery GUF Stevie Mack unused.jpg|Stevie, as he could have been seen during Growing Up Fast Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Vault 101 characters de:Steve Mack es:Stevie Mack fr:Stevie Mack pt:Stevie Mack ru:Офицер Мак uk:Офіцер Мак